


The Coffee Girl and the Film Star

by OhMyAsgard



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyAsgard/pseuds/OhMyAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are sick and tired of your job in the university coffee shop. You're ready for a change. So what happens when you end up delivering coffee to the latest Avengers movie set? Well, you certainly get a change...just maybe not quite what you expected.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some degree of smut to come but plenty of fun and fluff too. I'll try to be updating regularly (once or twice a week hopefully) so watch this space and all that

You’d never expected it to be a permanent thing, working in the coffee shop. It was supposed to be a stop gap, a filler while you finished your degree. That was two years ago now and you’re still wiping tables, delivering coffee and dealing with arseholes. You had dreamt of a career in screen writing, you had hoped you would be in the business by now. You hadn’t expected to be 23, alone and struggling to cover your rent with a full time job in the University coffee shop the Java Lounge.  
Mind you, a lot had happened recently that you hadn’t expected.  
It started with Jason; he was the first to go. After four years together he’d decided he was better off with the blonde from the gym. They were in Australia now you think, some fitness push or other ridiculous event. He is the first reason you were alone now. He was the reason you were struggling with the rent, it was originally the flat you’d shared and had paid for with two incomes, it was never meant for one person. The intention was to move back home, after a completing a degree that was the norm, all your friends on the English course had moved back with their parents, spread across all of England and Wales. That was reason number two you were alone. Reason number three was the worst, still is in fact but only the people you trusted most in the world knew that.  
You needed to stop thinking about it. It only got you wound up and upset and frustrated.  
You snap back to the present, finish wiping down the table you’d been doing and look at the clock. Ten to eight it displayed, ten minutes to shutters up and acting delivery girl. Phil, your boss and only colleague at the moment, walks in at five to as always and hands you the delivery list for the day. Being on the fringe of London and having the perfect mix of city and greenery around, there were often TV or occasionally film companies around doing this and that and they nearly always wanted coffee. Equally, it was nearly always your job to run it around, actually forget that, it was always your job.  
You scan the list quickly, mostly the usual, few lattes, two Americanos, one espresso and a tea. You looked twice at the tea, you hardly ever get that order despite the frankly ridiculous amount of variants available. This though, just said tea with the name Tom jotted next to it. Well it’s something different you thought to yourself, something I can do. You get started on the orders, writing the name on the side of the cup after each one without really thinking. By ten past eight they’re ready to go. Tom, Chris, Robert, Scarlett, Jeremy, Mark and another Chris all ticked off the list. Something registered vaguely in your mind at those names, something to do with films but being the delivery girl in this area you were used to vaguely recognising things.  
You yelled out your parting “I’m off” over your shoulder to Phil as you left the coffee shop. It was pleasantly warm out, making you glad you hadn’t bothered with a jacket, the delivery runs often left you hot and sweaty, something that wasn’t a good look for meeting people in the industry. Luckily this delivery site was on campus today and the skinny jeans and tight fitting khaki vest top you’d pulled on were keeping you looking reasonable. You took all the shortcuts you knew and halfway across the field leading up to the building you began to think once again about the people waiting for their morning pick me up. There were a few ways deliveries usually panned out. You could get a smile but no tip, you could get a spoken thank you but no tip or you would get nothing but rudeness and ignorance. Neither of the first two ways resulted in any real benefit to you and the third just left you pissed for the rest of the day. Again, not a good look.  
Before you knew it you were at the door and it seemed deceivingly quiet. Normally seven coffees meant seven important people and this did not look like the setting of a movie starring seven important people. You gave a tap on the glass door before being waved in by a man wearing bulky headphones and a name badge. He greeted you politely and directed you upstairs when he saw the coffees and the names on them. As you went by, you noticed his name was John and were silently grateful that your delivery wasn’t for him. It sounded harsh but the ones with the name tags were usually the type to think above their place, usually the rude ones.  
You could hear laughter as you made your way up the staircase, one in particular caught your attention. It was cute you thought to yourself, the soft ehehehehe making you smile. The closer you got the more you could pick up from the room, it was mainly American voices, makes a change you thought but you could also hear a deep Australian tone followed by a British one. Interesting you thought, at least the tea made some sense now.  
You rapped lightly on the door, not wanting to disturb them too much. After a few seconds the door swung open in front of you and you were greeted by what was quite possibly the most beautiful face you had ever seen. He had the most amazing cheekbones which were perfectly framed by his shoulder length raven black hair. He was tall with sleeves rolled up to reveal gorgeously toned arms and he had the sort of lips you just knew would be expert kissers. Most of this however, passed you by because you were completely trapped in his gorgeous eyes. It was ridiculous how stunning this man was.  
You had to look away at some point you knew but my god were you going to drag this out.  
Eventually you broke your stare to look around the room behind him. What you saw was even more ridiculous. Suddenly your mind clicked and you realised why you had recognised those names.  
Robert Downey Jr. Scarlett Johansson. Jeremy Renner. Chris Hemsworth. Mark Ruffalo. Chris Evans.  
The Avengers. You were delivering coffee to the Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh sweet jesus. After a few seconds of your mind whirring you realised that the beautiful man you’d just been shamefully eye balling was Tom Hiddleston. Oh sweet jesus.  
Right. Get it together. Be cool. They were the only thoughts you could follow in your head. They all gave you small smiles as you glanced at them all one by one. You were suddenly aware you were here for a reason and became very conscious of the coffees in your hand.  
It was Chris Hemsworth who broke the silence first. As he stepped towards you he said loudly  
“Hey there, I’m Chris, hope you remember which coffee is for which Chris” adding a slight wink at the end, making you blush.  
“Sure” you said as you reached for the right one “Latte yeah?”  
“Yeah, that’s the one” he confirmed.  
“So what else have we got,” you said to yourself more than the group “Scarlett, latte?” and “Robert, espresso?” after she took hers with a kind smile.  
You left Tom until last. By this time, you had spoken to them all a little, the guys had a little wink and Scarlett had told you to ignore the idiots so you knew they were cool with you.  
You, however, were not cool with having to face Tom Hiddleston after your minute long staring match. You turned to him, joking about knowing who the tea was for as you did. Everybody laughed around you but the sound faded in your ears as you met his eyes once again.  
“Here” you said “I didn’t know if you wanted sugar but I bought some with me just in case, I hope that’s ok, it’s alright if you don’t want it” you were violently aware of your babbling and quickly shut up. Tom looked at you with a soft smile that made you melt and simply said  
“It’s fine, really, you are sweet enough”  
At that remark you lost composure completely. The slight pink in your cheeks rose rapidly to a deep beetroot colour and the most embarrassing giggle escaped your lips. Tom smiled even more at that.  
“Thank you, darling, it’s perfect” he said after sipping the tea.  
“You’re welcome” you managed to say “But I should probably go now”  
You turned to leave but looked back over your shoulder as you heard at least three voices shout “Wait” behind you. As you looked back you saw all the guys digging in their pockets while Scarlett reached for her bag and before you realised what was happening you were having coins and notes thrust into your hands, the last one being pressed gently into your palm as a hand closed yours around it. You followed the hand up to meet Tom’s eyes, tears threatening to spill in yours, and could do nothing but whisper a small “Thank you, enjoy the coffee”  
You heard a chorus of goodbyes as you turned for the door and one lone voice saying “Let me walk you out”  
So that’s how you ended up being walked through the building by Tom Hiddleston. You didn’t say a word but neither did he until you reached the glass door at the front of the building.  
“Same again tomorrow?” he asked softly, looking at you in a way you had never been looked at before.  
“Sure, I can do that”  
“Good, I look forward to it. Sorry if this is forward but what’s your name darling?” he enquired.  
You told him your name and he repeated it slowly, smiling, rolling it off his tongue in a way that made you shiver. Fortunately, he didn’t notice and gave you a sweet smile before you walked away, looking back to wave.  
No one had ever shown you that level of kindness in the years you had spent doing deliveries, especially not on the first meeting. You felt your heart twinge slightly as you thought about meeting Tom’s eyes and realised you hadn’t felt that in a long while.  
Well that was different.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since your first meeting with the Avengers now and you remained amazed at the kindness they had shown you. Suddenly you had real friends again and it was remarkable how well and how quickly you had fitted in. You would probably say that out of the boys you got on with Chris Hemsworth the best, he was so laid back you were certain he could make anyone feel at ease. He made sure you were alright each morning and in recent days had begun greeting you with a casual one armed hug. Similarly, a routine had developed between you and Robert, a high five at the door, a wink over the coffee and some form of insult trade as you went out.  
You were loving it. It made you feel better than you had done in years.  
But above all, you loved Tom. He made you feel better than you had done in years.  
You couldn’t ever admit it but you were falling for him. It had started the first time you met and developed slowly but surely over the time you spent in his company. The way he called you darling, the way he always complimented your tea, the way he spoke like a gentleman, the way he was everyone’s friend. He was amazing. But you couldn’t ever admit that. You couldn’t ever risk what you had with him, with them all. You just bought the coffee.  
One day, your list was a little different. Instead of a tea, all you saw next to Tom’s name was  
 _Surprise me darling x_  
It was written in a hand you knew wasn’t Phil’s. You traced your fingertips over what you knew was Tom’s writing, your brain already whirring with ideas as to what to get him. You did everyone else’s first before returning to the list on which Tom had given you the task equal to the impossible, surprising the god of mischief himself. You rested your head on your hands in front of the shelf of flavouring syrups. What could you do that he would like. What could you do that was personal. What could you do to make him smile.  
Halfway across the field you smile to yourself, revelling in the ingenuity of your idea.  
“Morning guys!” you almost sing as you walk into the room, happy to once again be in the company of your favourite people. Everyone gets their coffee before you feel the brush of Tom’s hand across your shoulder and hear his sweet voice say  
“So my dear, what have you decided for me?”  
“Ahh, not a word until you taste it” you tease him. He raises his eyebrows at this but takes a sip anyway. You see the taste register in his eyes as they widen slightly and sparkle at you over the cup. After what seems like a long time he lowers the cup, licks his gorgeous lips and smiles at you.  
“What exactly is in that?” he asks  
“Guess” you reply, winking without even thinking about it.  
“Hmmm I’m getting vanilla, with hints of mint?” he questions, putting on a mocking voice making him sound like a stuck wine boff.  
“You’re getting it right Mr Hiddleston” you reply “What you have in your hands is a mint mocha with a vanilla shot”  
“Delightful darling, you should surprise me more often”  
This time he winks at you before turning to Scarlett and insisting she try some.  
You watch him for several moments, taking in every line of his face and memorising the movements he makes before you become aware of a presence by your side. Shortly after appearing, Chris leans into you and you hear his rich Australian voice whisper jokingly  
“He’s single you know”  
Your heart skips a beat. Partly because of the news that Tom is unattached but mainly at the fact your infatuation was so obvious that even Chris has noticed.  
“What, why-why are you telling me?” you manage to stutter out. Chris pulls a blank face before raising one eyebrow and tilting his head to one side.  
“You serious?” He questioned and you can tell he’s not joking anymore. “Can you not see it?”  
“See what?” you say, getting tense because Chris is not normally this serious outside of being Thor. He clocks Tom nearby, walking over your way so ends the conversation with a simple yet incredibly frustrating  
“Never mind possum” He’d taken to calling you that after seeing you sneeze. He said the way you screwed up your nose made you look like a baby possum and while the use of the nickname put you at ease a little, there was still a knot in your stomach. See what? What did he mean? Are you really that obvious?  
Your concern must have shown on your face because Tom was soon by your side, an expression on his face that mirrored yours. His eyes looked deeply into yours, asking without speaking what was wrong. You just shook your head and smiled, when he didn’t look away you spoke softly, telling him you were fine, just that you needed to get back to the shop soon. After double checking he let you go, walking you to the glass door as usual and giving you his normal sweet thanks and goodbye.  
Only this time you found it hard to meet his eyes as you waved back behind you.

That night it was harder to sleep than usual and you never found it easy to get to sleep, not since you’d been on your own anyway. Chris’ words still rang in your ears and played on your mind. You still didn’t know what he had meant by them, still didn’t know what you couldn’t see.  
But Tom was single. That was in your head too.  
Beautiful gorgeous perfect Tom was single. He could never be yours though, not really. You already thought of him as your Tom but not in that way, not in the romantic sense. You were so in love and it was so ridiculous because you knew he was way out of your league and you were way too plain and boring. By now it was four in the morning, you turn onto your side in a last attempt to get comfortable and sleep. Looking over to the empty half of the bed Jason had left behind filled your head with images of Tom lying there, his long arms stretched out protectively you. You shook them away and tried to sleep, at least you had the weekend to clear your head.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturdays were good you thought as you woke up. You used to use Saturdays for catching up on work, essays, projects. Before that they were for talking to your family. Not now though.  
You got up slowly, getting out of bed to the sound of birds and the glow of sunlight around the curtains. You moved around slowly too, plodding into the kitchen and fixing some cereal before slumping into the sofa and flicking the TV on. You were ten minutes into some breakfast programme when your phone chimed. A message from Scarlett flashed up it simply read  
‘Catch Club, 9.30 tonight. You in? S x’  
It took you a minute to realise that she wasn’t joking. This was insane, you’d just been invited to one of the most exclusive clubs in London by Scarlett Johansson.  
You thought seriously about it for a while, weighing up the benefits and inconveniences of going before realising you had nothing anywhere near club style to wear. You told Scarlett this but she wasn’t having it, her replies came quick and sharp, saying she’d come to yours and do you up, she left you no choice but to accept. Damn. You couldn’t help but wonder who else was going, who you could see there. It was a well-known spot for the rich, famous and popular so you really could see anyone. Not that it mattered, you were already going to be with one of the most famous actresses in the world and possibly the other Avengers.  
The day passed immeasurably slowly after your conversation with Scarlett ended, everything seemed pointless in comparison to the impending party. You managed to fill your time with meaningless things that kept you mildly entertained, things like tidying, sorting and all the other stuff that needed doing but never got done.  
At seven o clock as promised, Scarlett showed up, armed with a dress bag and make up box the size of a microwave.  
“Do I really look so bad as to need all of that?” You asked with a laugh. She brushed you off with some compliment but quickly begins to lay out her vast range of supplies.  
“I take it you don’t do this often then?” She enquired as she teased your hair out of its usual ponytail style.  
“No, I haven’t really had anyone to do it with for a while now” you pause, waiting for a response. Scarlett makes a questioning sound around the bobby pins in her mouth and you decide it’s now or never.   
“I’ve been on my own about a year and a half now. Not just in the boyfriend sense but in every way really. All my friends went back to their hometowns when we finished our degrees and I don’t see much of my family these days.” You can already feel the old anger threatening to rise up but you let it go, Scarlett doesn’t deserve your whining. She doesn’t seem to mind though as after a minute or so of silence she asks gently  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” This catches you off guard, nobody ever asked that before, it normally gets dismissed as typical family issues.   
“I don’t know, I’ve only ever spoken about it to one person before and he left me for a gym slut” Oops, that came out worse than you meant it. “Forget I said that, it doesn’t matter now, I’m happy”  
“Well as long as you’re sure” she says “We’re all good listeners though, you really can talk to any of us, you know that right?”  
“Yeah, I’m beginning to get that now” you smile at her as she moves around, finished with your hair and ready to get your face done. After ten minutes or so, she pronounces you done and sends you off to put the dress she bought on.   
It was beautiful. A stunning green that really brought out your eyes and clung to your body in all the right places, stopping just above the knee. Scarlett should be proud of her choice, even you couldn’t deny that you looked good.  
It didn’t stop it all feeling a bit excessive though, all this professional brand make up being wasted on you. You were still the same really, just trussed up a bit.   
As you walk back towards the living room, Scarlett seems to read your mind and says “You are beautiful you know, your strength and enthusiasm really shines.  
She paused for a moment, as if considering what her next words should be. After a moment, she speaks evenly and slowly, saying simply “Tom sees it”  
You laugh at this, thinking she must be joking but as she quirks an eyebrow at you, you realise she’s perfectly serious. Just like Chris was. And just like Chris, her next sentence is “Can you not see it?”  
You can’t help but laugh again and this time she nudges your shoulder, asking   
“What? What’s so funny?”  
“Well you’re not exactly the first person to say that to me about Tom”  
“Who else did?” she asks with a smile and you can tell she already knows exactly who did.  
“Chris” you say and at exactly the same time she says “Robert right?”  
You both look surprised at each other’s words and sit in silence for a few seconds before laughing. Her guess shocked you. Robert? What had he been saying to everyone? You were caught between wanting to know and dreading the answer. However, Scarlett went ahead before you even asked.  
“Robert mentioned the other day that he hasn’t seen Tom that happy for a while and you’re the only thing that’s changed recently. I think you underestimate how important you’ve become to him”  
You can’t speak. You can’t even think. Well you have one thought.   
Tom. Just Tom.


	5. Chapter 5

The journey to the club passes in a bit of a blur; the thought of being important to Tom filled your mind. Scarlett could tell you weren’t entirely with it. She shifted in her seat slightly, turning to face you more fully.   
“Don’t let it make any difference to how you are with him. He knows how he feels and if he wants to let you know he will.” She speaks gently but knowingly. In your head you know that she’s right. You have to be normal with him. But how?  
“I don’t know if I can do this Scarlett, it’s like a whole world I don’t belong in”  
She gives you a disapproving look at this. “You think that we all think we deserve it?” she says “Actors never think they belong and the beauty of acting is finding the roles that you do belong in and other actors that you belong with. You just happened to find us”  
This gives you a moment of clarity.   
You belong with them. You deserve these friends. You have every right to go out with them.  
The sudden rush of realisation and feeling brings the sting of tears to your eyes.  
“Thank you Scarlett, you have no idea how happy you make me. How happy you all make me”  
At this she pulls you into a tight hug, talking into your cheek as she says  
“You deserve to be happy, don’t think for one second you don’t”  
After you pull away from each other and have cleaned up your smudged eye make-up, the taxi stops. You turn to look at each other as if to say “Ready?” and at the same time nod and step out into the London night.  
Club Catch stood tall in front of you, illuminated by neon lights displaying its name above the door. You walk straight in together, Scarlett giving a small nod to the bouncer indicating you were with her.  
The music hits you the moment you walk into the main bar and you relax as you see that it’s not absolutely packed. You scan the room quickly and your heart skips a beat when you spot the group of familiar faces at the far end of the bar. They were all already there; clearly Scarlett lives by the fashionably late ideal.   
Together with Scarlett you walked across the floor to meet the boys.  
Robert spotted you first. Well spotted Scarlett anyway, he did a ridiculous double take when he looked at you and it was hard to tell how much was genuine and how much was Robert playing it up for effect. Judging by the rest of the boys’ faces he wasn’t joking. They all gaped at you, blinking a few times as if it would reveal the coffee girl in jeans and a tank top underneath.  
They all snapped back when Scarlett clicked her fingers in front of them, saying “Boys will you behave! Stop staring and the poor girl”  
She winks at you after that, almost daring you to say something to them. You are about to make a comment when you suddenly realise that a face is missing from the group and it’s the one that you were looking forward to most. Tom wasn’t there. Your heart sinks to the floor.  
It must have shown in your face too as Chris H. is quick to say   
“So do you want a drink? Tom’s over there buying if you wanna grab him quickly”   
You know he said it on purpose to reassure you but it worked. Your heart is back to beating a hundred miles an hour as you smile at Chris and say  
“Thanks Chris, I’ll be right back” Scarlett gives your shoulder a squeeze and encouraging smile as you head off for the bar.  
It takes a minute but eventually you spot the rather familiar tall, long-haired figure leaning over the bar, trying to get the barman’s attention. He was failing of course; he’s far too polite to interrupt anyone and is forever saying after you to anyone who as much as smiles at him.  
You sneak up beside him, seeing how long it takes him to clock you. Almost as soon as you appear he turns, ready to say sorry for something he hasn’t even done but then he stops.   
Just like the other guys he stares, seemingly unable to move.  
This is different though. His look doesn’t contain the surprise of the other guys, you would compare it more to the way an old man looks at his wife when she’s not looking, it was like he was looking right into your soul and showing you his at the same time.  
Your eyes locked for a moment, both of you forgetting that anyone else even existed, let alone was standing within touching distance. You broke the eye contact first, dropping your gaze to your hands as you waited for him to say something.   
“To say you look stunning would be an insult.” He spoke softly but earnestly, touching the back of your hand as he does.  
Your eyes flick back up to meet his and something stirs in you. Emotions that you hadn’t felt for a very long time bubble to the surface as you begin to lean towards him. You can see your own emotions mirrored in his eyes and for a second you believe what Chris, Robert and Scarlett have been saying. For a second you were mere inches from his perfect face. But only for a second.   
The barman saying loudly “Can I help you sir?” burst through the bubble you and Tom had been trapped in, obliterating the moment completely. It made your heart ache to have come so close and for a moment you think you see frustration flash behind Tom’s eyes but it disappeared as suddenly as it came and before you knew it his public face was back on and his eyes would not meet yours.  
As Tom turns from you and begins to order you walk away, desperately trying to find your way back to the others.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as you looked the others in the eye they could tell it hadn’t gone quite to plan. They all cocked their heads slightly, each of their faces full of questions. You shake your head with what even you knew was a poor attempt at a smile and it didn’t fool anyone. Chris was by your side first and you realised that from where he was just standing he probably saw everything and that just made it worse. He must have seen you so close only for Tom to turn away at the last second.  
When everyone had gone back to talking amongst themselves, Chris leaned down to you and said “He’s too polite to ignore a barman, don’t think on it too much possum”  
That confirmed it then, he really had seen the whole shameful sequence of events.  
“It’s fine” you said quietly “I don’t know what I was thinking anyway”  
“You and I both know what you were thinking just as you and I both know that Tom was thinking it too. He just needs time, he’s a romantic old soul and he needs to start with that I think.”  
Chris is right and he really does know how to cheer you up. You give him a smile, a proper one this time, before saying with a wink “How about a dance then? I can’t wait to see what moves you got”  
He laughs loudly at this, taking a moment to consider before saying   
“Oh it’s on!...Hey guys, who fancies a group dance off before the drinks arrive?”  
His idea is met with cheers from the guys and a knowing look from Scarlett, she has obviously done this before you think.  
As you make your way to the main dance floor one of your favourite songs comes on over the loudspeakers. This song makes you want to dance so bad that you just think screw it! I’m here and I might as well enjoy myself. You make no effort to hide your delight at the song and you’re dancing before you even hit the floor. Robert seems to take this as a challenge and dances his way in front of you saying “Bring it princess” as he does. You dance through the song, breaking out every move you know, even the ones that should probably embarrass you. It doesn’t seem to matter though. For every bad move you do, one of the guys had an even worse one and for every slutty move you do, Robert had a worse one.   
It felt great. You hadn’t danced and let yourself go for so long it felt like a whole new you emerging on the dance floor. This wasn’t the same you as before. The old you would have sat in one of the booths, holding a drink and watching your friends do the dancing.  
This you however, was being twirled by Chris Hemsworth, shimmied by Robert Downey Jr. and giggled at by Scarlett Johansson. This you was wonderful. This you felt happy and safe and like nothing in the world mattered.  
When the song finished, the group took a minute to decide who should be the winner. Obviously all the guys were arguing that they were the best so you just sat back and watched them.   
After a few minutes you felt someone behind you but before you could turn a voice whispered in your ear  
“I think you were the best dancer darling, truly I do”  
Tom’s voice that close to your ear made your knees go weak. You turned to face him, leaning on a nearby pillar for support as you did.  
He was much closer than you thought and you ended up with your legs touching his and your bodies just a hair’s breadth away.  
Your breath caught in your throat at the sight of him looking at you.  
“How long have you been watching?” you ask softly after you’ve gathered your thoughts.  
“Oh long enough” he laughed “I saw your best moments I think”  
“Oh yeah? Maybe it’s time I saw some of yours then” you say, trying to sound confident and sexy but you have a feeling it didn’t come out that way at all.  
“How about we dance together?” He asked and he sounded every bit as confident and sexy as you had been trying to be. When you met his eyes again though, you saw the question in them, the slight hesitation behind front. Once again you believe what the others had been saying.   
You realised that while all this was happening in your mind, poor Tom was still waiting for answer.  
“I would love to dance with you Tom” you said honestly, looking into his beautiful blue eyes as you did, hoping to convey what you felt, hoping to show him he didn’t need to hesitate.  
He seemed to get the message, taking your hand and raising it to his lips while his eyes never left yours.   
“Shall we then?” He asked, his voice low and full of emotion and meaning. You didn’t respond verbally, you simply followed his lead to the dance floor, not only ignoring your friends but forgetting there was anyone else in the building.  
A new song started as you reached the floor and he pulled you closer to him with the hand he still hand in his. You began dancing, starting by simply moving your body to the rhythm of the music while he does the same. As the song builds towards the chorus it creates a beat you could really swing your hips to and something in your head decides to think screw it again and you go for it. You move your hips in time with the music, Tom looking at you all the while and beginning to follow suit.  
All too soon the song finishes and is replaced with a slower one, one made for a couples dance. You dare not even hope that Tom will keep dancing with you through this one but before you can step back he pulls you in tight to him, one hand on your waist and while the other still holds your hand. He laces his fingers through yours and smiles, once again looking into your eyes as if he can see your soul.   
This time nothing breaks the moment.  
This time nothing stops you as you both lean towards each other slowly.  
This time your lips meet in the middle and your heart feels as if it will explode.  
His lips are soft against yours, moving perfectly in sync with you. He removes his hand from yours and instead uses it to cup your face gently as you continue to melt together.


	7. Chapter 7

It was perfect. Your bodies fit together like pieces of a jigsaw, made to be with each other. After what feels like forever, his movements slow before he pulls away from you softly, his thumb stroking across your cheekbone as he does.  
When you open your eyes, he’s looking at you and his expression takes what little breath you had left away. You have never seen someone smile so brightly, never seen someone with eyes so full of emotion, never seen someone look at you as if you were the single most important thing in the world.  
He seems speechless for once.  
Eventually Tom breaks the silence by saying “That was just…you have no idea how much I wanted to do that and for how long” you don’t know how to respond so you just smile even wider.   
“I wanted you since the day we met” he continued “You walked in and I swear no one has ever made me feel that way. And then we got to know each other and you became part of my life so quickly that I barely had time to stop and think about what I was feeling.”  
He was making your heart beat at a million miles an hour, you knew he was building up to something so you said to him softly “Tell me what you’re feeling Tom, I promise I feel it too” As you finish your sentence you take his had again, lacing your fingers together as he had done, giving them a gentle squeeze of encouragement.  
He takes a deep breath, dropping his eyes for the first time that evening.  
“I love you. God help me, I’ve loved you since we met. You don’t have to love me back. If you want to run you can but you have to know that I will never stop running after you. I will never stop feeling this way about you”  
This time it’s your turn to be speechless. You really hadn’t expected that.  
You feel tears threatening to spill over your cheeks and your voice catches as you say to him  
“You won’t have to run after me. I have felt the same every day since we met.” Just as he did, you take a deep breath before looking into his eyes and saying  
“I love you Tom Hiddleston, I love you like I never have before.”  
At this point the tears run free but Tom catches them and wipes them away with his thumb before they get too far. As he pulls you in to a hug you look up to him and realise that he has tears in his eyes too. You laugh without thinking, realising how ridiculous this situation.  
“What?” he asks, seemingly hurt by your sudden outburst of giggles.  
“We’re in a club, surrounded by people, crying because we’ve said we love each other” your stumble on the word love, still not quite believing it.  
“I suppose you have a point” he laughs wiping his eyes. After a minute he says “We should probably get back to the others”  
“As if they haven’t been watching the whole time anyway” you say to him knowingly “I’m dreading the comments already”  
“Well we might as well brave it together” he says, detangling himself from you but keeping hold of your hand.   
In that moment you feel invincible, with Tom by your side you could brave anything.  
You both turn and begin walking back towards the group, both of you wearing huge smiles. As you reach the others you see that they too are all beaming, eyes shining at you. You look first to Scarlett, who can’t control her excitement as she bounds over to you, hugging you so tightly you have to prise her off you slightly.  
All you can hear is her saying “I told you so I told you so” over and over again.  
“Yeah yeah I know Scarlett, I’m sorry I didn’t listen” you say with a laugh as she finally releases you fully. Your freedom doesn’t last long though as Chris quickly pulls both you and Tom into a crushing embrace. He doesn’t say a word to you directly but you hear him speaking to Tom, snippets such as “Well done mate” and “You’ll be good for each other” catching your ear. Tom breaks the hug by saying “Thanks Chris, means a lot”  
Tom turns to look at you after that, saying “That wasn’t so bad was it” with a smile.  
“I guess not” you reply “Now can we all just dance?”  
Your suggestion was again met with cheers of approval as all the boys rushed away. You and Scarlett lingered back for a moment, watching the group happily as everything that had just happened slowly began to sink in.  
It was then that you heard it. The voice you hadn’t heard for nearly two years.  
Jason.


	8. Chapter 8

Your head turned instinctively, searching out the face that the voice belonged to. You found it at the bar, his cold green eyes staring you out, daring you to come over.  
You quickly snap your head back round, desperately searching the dance floor for Tom and the others. When you can’t spot them Scarlett senses your distress and asks “What is it?”  
“It’s Jason, my ex” you say quickly, struggling with your breathing “He’s here, he’s by the bar and he’s seen me”  
Instead of panicking, Scarlett keeps cool, her face beginning to look more like her character than herself. “I’ll find Tom” she says coolly “Don’t move and don’t look at him”  
You don’t know how but she seems to instinctively pick up on the danger he poses to you and you try to relax a bit.   
It’s then that you feel a presence behind you. Only this time it isn’t a warm one like Tom’s was. It feels cold. It feels familiar.  
“So, you think you can ignore me hmm?” the cold, slimy voice is right behind you and you have to fight every instinct not to turn around.   
“I saw who you were with over here. How many people did you sleep with to make friends with her? You little slut. I bet she doesn’t even like you, she’s probably gone away for good now, gone to find better friends like everybody else you know did”  
This breaks your resolve. You turn to face him, speaking shakily as you do, saying “That’s not true, she’s my friend and I did not sleep with anyone to get here”  
At this he leans right into you, his cruel faces inches from yours as he says “Liar!” practically spitting the word in your face.  
You try to back away but he grabs hold of your wrist and begins to raise his hand. You know this swing will be meant for your face and you know it will hurt so you brace yourself. As his palm makes contact with your face you hear a cry from behind you, a noise filled with pain and anger.   
Jason takes no notice of the noise but instead raises his hand again. However, this one never makes it to your face. Your eyes, which had been tightly shut opened quickly and saw a strong hand wrapped around Jason’s wrist.  
Tom’s voice seemed to fill the room as he spoke. His voice shaking with anger slightly as he said   
“Enough. No one touches her like that. Let her go.”  
Jason laughs coldly, saying “Who do you think you are buddy? Who do you think she is? She’s a cheap slut and she deserves it” His empty eyes flick back to yours as he finishes his sentence.  
Tom however, isn’t intimidated. He speaks again, saying “I said let her go” loudly, the hint of a threat entering his voice.   
You pray that he will stop because Jason won’t. Jason will do whatever it takes to hurt you and now Tom has made it clear that he could be key to doing so.   
Jason seems to realise this as the same time.   
He drops your wrist and you expect to fall to the ground. Instead, a pair of strong arms catch you and lift you upright. Chris.  
It's Chris's voice that rings out next, saying “I suggest you back off now mate, she’s with us”  
You look over to Tom. He has let Jason’s wrist go now but is still standing too close to him for you to relax.   
Jason doesn’t seem to get the message however and carries on the assault against you.  
“I don’t care if she’s with you mate” he says, using the word mate in a mocking way, “She’s a dirty little whore and I’ve come to get her back under my control”  
This is Tom’s breaking point.  
“No one speaks to a woman like that. Especially not her and especially not in front of me” he says as he throws a powerful punch that lands squarely on Jason’s jaw. He is knocked to the floor and his eyes flicker with a spectrum of emotion. You can see pain, surprise, anger and downright hatred flash behind them.  
Just as he gets up to attack Tom, Robert arrives flanked by bouncers who quickly grab Jason and twist his arms behind his back.  
“They’ve got the whole thing on security tape.” Robert explains “This little man is headed straight for the police van outside. You ok princess?”  
It takes you a second to process what he has said and to realise that his last question is directed at you. You manage a small “Yeah” and turn away, avoiding everyone’s gaze as you watched Jason being dragged away and into a police van.  
Before you know it you’re in Tom’s arms. He holds you tight against him, stroking your hair as you sob into his chest. He kisses the top of your head as you begin to calm down, lifting your chin with his finger to bring your eyes to his.  
“You’re staying with me tonight ok? I can’t let you go, not tonight, not after that”  
You nod silently. All you want now is to go home and feel loved and Tom can do that better than anyone.  
Everyone decides to call it a night, hugging you much tighter than normal as they say goodbye.  
Eventually, it’s just you and Tom left outside waiting for a taxi. He hasn’t let you go since it happened, maintaining some level of physical contact the whole time.  
It helped so much. Yes the incident had shaken you but Tom had protected you. Tom had stood by you.  
You turned to him and said a soft “Thank you”, the first thing you had said to him aloud for a while.  
“You don’t need to thank me for defending you from that creep. It is no less than you deserve” he says gently, looking at you with an expression full of love.  
“Not just for that” you say “But for not letting me go since. I genuinely feel ok now” You smile at him, letting him know that you weren’t just saying it.  
He smiles back and you lean up towards him, your lips meeting his in a gentle kiss. It doesn’t last long but it’s all you need. After another squeeze and quick kiss a taxi pulls up and you get in together, Tom giving his home address to the driver as you do.  
As you drive through London, sat in separate seats in the back of the taxi you begin to long for his touch again. You reach out to him and he takes your hand as if he knows you need it. He traces shapes across the soft skin on the back of your hand with his thumb and you hum in appreciation.  
When he hears that he slowly moves his hand towards your leg, doing the same thing he was doing to you hand but on your leg. This prompts another hum so he continues to trace, ghosting his fingers up and down your thigh. You let out a small gasp as he gets higher each time. You look at him and see a new emotion in his eyes. He is looking at you with pure lust and that causes your breath to hitch in your throat.   
The taxi slows down at this point, eventually pulling up outside an apartment block in the expensive end of town. Tom breaks contact with you to thank the driver, paying him and leaving a generous tip.  
As soon as the taxi is out of view, Tom sweeps you up into his arms, carrying you into the building like a princess into a castle. He places you back on your feet in the lift before pressing the button for the top floor.   
Once the lift starts moving his eyes lock onto yours, an element of lust still in them. You waste no time in closing the distance between you and pressing your lips together. The kiss starts as the others did, gentle and soft but soon a sense of urgency develops and you both kiss harder, winding your fingers into each other’s hair. Tom’s tongue sweeps across your bottom lip, eliciting a small moan from you before you return the favour and become locked in the passionate kiss that you know will lead somewhere.  
The lift stops and the doors open, forcing you to break apart.   
You walk out into his apartment knowing that neither of you will sleep much tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut...enjoy!!

His apartment was perfect. It was just the right combination of clean and lived in; you could tell he loved it here.   
Your train of thought was interrupted as Tom quickly pressed his mouth into yours, tracing your lip softly with his tongue again. You return the favour and as you both deepen the kiss you feel one of his hands on your back, pulling you into him as the other reaches up and winds into your hair.   
You lean fully into him, pressing every inch of your being against his lean frame.   
You can feel how aroused he is and this sends you over the edge. He senses the change in mood and quickly scoops you up so your legs wrap around his waist. He tilts his head so his lips rest against your ear and he whispers “Bedroom?” in a low voice.  
Words are beyond you at this point so you simply nod and begin kissing his way up and down his neck. He groans softly and strides towards his bedroom.  
He lays you down gently on the soft sheets before standing up and quickly undoing his shirt. You go to undress yourself as well but he stops you, saying “Actually, I want to do that bit” with a wink. You laugh, hoping your sudden nerves weren’t obvious.   
This is Tom though and he knows you inside out already and the next time he meets your eyes he catches on. “You don’t have to do anything you know, I would be just as content simply holding you all night. I only want to love you” he says, smiling and holding your gaze.   
You feel a new confidence as the realisation that he really did love you sunk in.  
It helped that his shirt had just fallen open as well though.   
Your eyes raked over his perfect torso, it looked as if it had been sculpted by angels.  
Before you realised it you were reaching for him, running your fingertips over his chest, trying to commit every part of it to memory. He didn’t stop you. He just tilted his head back as if encouraging you to continue. Your hands move down slightly, gliding them over the muscles of his stomach before continuing on to rest on his hips, the top of his hip bones just protruding slightly above his trousers.   
He was so beautiful it made your heart ache.   
It also turned you on beyond belief.  
You look back up at his face as you feel yourself getting more and more aroused.  
“Undress me now?” you ask, your voice filled with desire.  
“Oh god yes” Tom practically growls out the words, quickly flipping you round and reaching for the zip on the back of your dress. He undoes it the whole way down laughing happily as he realises you haven’t got a bra on before the zip stops just short of the top of your underwear. He pushes the straps off your shoulders, kissing across them as he does, making you shiver with delight. When the straps are down, he stands you up and begins pulling the dress down to the floor along with his trousers and boxers.  
As your full body is revealed to him he lets out a soft gasp before saying “You are truly stunning, I have never known such beauty” At this he raises your hand to his lips, kissing it as someone would kiss the hand of their queen. You use the moment to pull him towards you with his hand, not letting go until his full weight is on top of you. You could feel his breathing getting heavy and his mouth works its way over your bared skin. He starts at your neck, licking and nipping his way down to your chest. His hands follow the curves of your sides as he carries on downwards, placing kisses on each hip before one of his slender fingers strokes up your folds. You gasp out loud at the pleasure causing him to smile at you before repeating the motion over and over. It seems like he teases you forever before finally sliding a finger inside you. You can feel the pleasure mounting already, a tight heat coiling in your stomach, begging for release. You want to enjoy the sensation for as long as possible, just as you begin to get the feeling under control, Tom crooks his fingers in a way that nearly sends you over the edge before he removes it. You moan in a mix of relief and frustration.  
Tom laughs softly before saying in his dirtiest voice “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you empty for long”   
After he says this he starts to kiss his way back up your body, leaving you desperate for more the   
whole time. As his mouth reaches your jaw he softly whispers “Ready?”  
You echo his earlier words and respond by saying “Oh god yes”  
At this he pushes his full length into you, moaning loudly into your ear as he does. You echo the sounds as he begins to move slowly, stretching you in the most glorious ways.  
He holds you in arms the whole time, looking into your eyes, kissing your shoulder or stroking your face every now and then. After a few moments you both start to long for something different. You lock eyes as he begins to thrust faster and harder, his cock hitting all the right places. You are both calling out each other’s names as nails scratch backs and fingers wind into hair. You hear his breathing become erratic as you feel the heat pooling inside you again.   
This time you don’t hold back.  
Your climax hits with full force, bringing Tom over the edge with you. He is practically screaming you name as you are his.  
You collapse together, a tangle of limbs and bed sheets. You take a moment to catch your breath. He pulls you close to him and you rest your head on his chest as he kisses the top of your head.   
His velvet voice comes from above you, whispering “I love you so much. This has been the most amazing night of my life” softly into your hair.  
“Amazing doesn’t even begin to cover it” you reply, your voice starting to betray how tired you are.   
“I know darling. Now go to sleep, you’ve had a long night” you can hear the smile in his voice at the last bit. You poke at his sides gently, provoking a squirm on his part. You laugh and say “Yeah I know, I know. I just don’t want to miss a moment with you”  
“You won’t darling; I’ll always be right by your side”  
You smile at his words as they were already making you feel relaxed.   
Just as you closed your eyes he whispered a soft “I love you” as he pressed his lips to your forehead.  
You sleepily responded with “I love you too Tom” before drifting off peacefully at his side.


End file.
